


Cory IN the House

by Smilecentaur



Category: Cory in the House
Genre: Other, and i regret none of it, but it is great, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecentaur/pseuds/Smilecentaur
Summary: legit idk





	Cory IN the House

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like its beauty as much as I

cory slowly entered the house. he wiped his feet on the front door mat the read "welcome", the house shuddered as he wept his foot . It meant more the man the he could ever know. He walked in and shut the door, making his presence known with in. The house was read for him and Cory was ready for her. Such a lady need to my taken slowly. He caressed the walls and a wind blew through the building as if the house was moaning. He found his spot in the bathroom, the sanctuary for everything dirty. He approached the sink slowly, tracing the rim of the sink. He took off his first skin and began his reptilian mating ritual as he ripped off his pants and climbed in the sink and moved his custard launcher into position and began pumping into the faucet head that he had removed. The sink began to shudder and warm up. The room got more steamy. He hit his climax and the house came to life. “That was great Cory, I love my reptilians rough ”

**Author's Note:**

> how was the journey for you, comment your thoughts.


End file.
